Lifetimes Before
by serianri
Summary: Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles date back a good several lifetimes ago. It all started with a little ritual...
1. Prologue: Intertwined for Eternity

Prologue: Intertwined for Eternity

Seven children huddled together to form a circle around a glass filled with water.

The redhead took out a small knife and fearlessly slit his wrist and let the blood drip into the cup. He handed the weapon to the blond who imitated the leader's actions perfectly and passed it on. The knife went around and finally reached the last child who was pale and anemic.

Everyone looked at the weak child who held the knife in his hand.

"You don't have to cut yourself. You can just drink."

The almost lifeless child nodded and drank from the cup of blood and water. The cup was then passed around and drunken from until there was nothing left.

"The star's alignment tonight signifies that our destinies are secured. It's a good thing that I carried my lucky item since this morning."

"Why doesn't Kurochin have to cut himself? It's not fair. Mine is going to scar."

"Murasakibaracchi. I'm sure Akashicchi has his reason for making Kuroko an exception. Plus, we all know Kurokocchi can bleed to death from just a paper cut. If Kurokocchi were to die, then all of us would have to commit suicide and follow. That'll defeat the whole purpose of this."

"I can't believe I actually came to do something so ridiculous."

"Technically, Aomine. According to your date, time, and place of birth, you are the one who benefits the most from this ritual."

"Who gives?"

"Aomine-kun. I know you're tough, but you should at least bandage up your wrist. Blood is a very precious component of the human body."

"Kurochin. Don't get too close to Mine-chin. He feeds on the blood of pure, naive, and defenseless children like you to replenish himself."

"Shut up Stretch. At least I'm not going to die from diabetes like you."

"I'm still bleeding!"

"Kagamicchi. Why did you cut yourself so deep?"

"That's what everyone else did."

"No. It was only you, Kagami-kun."

"Do you want me to cut you Kuroko?"

"Quiet."

The children stared at the redhead who pointed the knife at all of them. "I said quiet."

The bickering children shut up at once and looked at the omniscient boy whom they all acknowledged as their leader. He looked at all of them and finally opened his mouth to speak.

"May we remain together for all eternity and after."


	2. First Life

**Hello readers. It is advised to read this before skipping ahead.**

**In this story, Kuroko and the GoM will be casted in a series of roles where they may (not certain) alternate between both male and female perspectives in the different lives they live before their lives in KnB.**

**Explanation: Because the seven children performed the ritual, they are destined to meet each other in every life they are reborn in. Each life varies as it'll feature different character combinations in different scenarios. Each life explains the development of a certain characteristic of the individual.**

**Note: This is not a series of one shots as they all connect together to form a bigger picture. If there is any confusion, feel free to request for clarification.**

**Without further ado, I present to you...**

* * *

First Life

A soldier opened the heavy door and threw in a new batch of "sinners." The thin, pale boy sitting in the corner woke up from his little nap and watched as five new people in their teens trail in. After the gates closed, whispers filled the cold, wet, dirty underground hole.

"Look at the redhead's eyes."

"How scary."

"Spawn of a demon."

"He's bad news. Move. He's coming our way."

The redhead walked to the quiet corner and sat down. He almost didn't notice that someone else already occupied the space. He got up to find another location.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Akashi." The boy sat back down. He looked at the ghostly boy with interest. He was the first to welcome him.

"Your eyes are different colors."

"I'm an illegitimate child."

"I'm a slave."

The two boys sat silently together. The whispers from the other prisoners continued until the gate flung open and a messenger walked in to deliver the death sentences to the criminals.

"Our noble king has generously given you unworthy beings a second chance to live. All of you shall participate in tomorrow's gladiator show. If you win, you leave. If you lose, you die."

The prisoners were immediately interested. Everyone in the room looked around at their possible enemies. All eyes shot at the thin Kuroko in the corner. Everyone wanted to have him as their opponent.

"Better news yet. Instead of fighting each other, we're throwing lions into the games."

The prisoners all stood up except for the two boys in the corner. Kuroko remained seated since he believed that he'd die either way, whether by man or by beast. Akashi simply wasn't listening.

"But the generous crown prince Kise has proposed a new option that the king recently approved of. We are now allowing groups of two gladiators to fight together against two beasts. Now let's go sign up for tomorrow's lineup."

"First up. Aomine and Momoi. Brother is accused of assisting sister to escape a marriage arranged by the honorable king."

A navy-haired, tan skinned boy stood up and towered over the messenger. The pretty pink-haired little sister clung on to her brother's arm. "We're a team."

"Next. Illegitimate child of a maid and royalty and slave boy step forth. Accused of..."

The two boys waited for the reason of their death sentence which never came.

"Sign up. Alone or together?"

"Together," Akashi stated confidently. Kuroko stared in disbelief. Now they're both going to die for sure. The redhead walked back to the corner and Kuroko followed.

"Our crime is being born." Akashi said to Kuroko before he sat down. The other boy understood the feeling completely.

...

The pair of blue eyes blinked. They were fixed on the half-naked redhead shifting his golden neck cuff in front of the large piece of reflective glass.

"Tetsuya. Fix your armor."

"Akashi. I don't know how to wear it."

"Then you don't need it."

"What if I get hurt?"

"I'll protect you."

"I meant from the sun. I'm sensitive to UV rays."

"Give it." Akashi helped fasten the shoulder pads on the thin frame of the fragile boy.

"Akashi. Why did you choose me as your partner?"

"Gut feeling."

Akashi picked up a dull, rusted silver sword and handed it to his partner. He picked up his own golden sword.

"When the siblings finish their battle, it's our turn. Do not make eye contact with the lions. Use your ability. Stay invisible."

The loud cheers from the rowdy crowd interrupted their conversation. The cheers were for the siblings who survived after defeating two lions.

On the highest balcony, sat the playful king. Next to him, sat the handsome crown prince Kise with his scholarly advisor and star reader, Midorima.

"Midorima. What do you think of the next team?"

"Today's lucky color is gold."

Cheers greeted the two teenage boys as they stepped into the arena. "Follow my lead and watch me carefully," the redhead ordered.

The gates on the opposite side opened and the crowd became even wilder as two hungry lions walked out. The two beasts caught sight of the redhead and licked their lips. The lions instinctually charged at their prey.

...

Not one spectator among the large crowd understood what really happened in the arena. No one could explain why the two lions stopped right in front of the redhead and didn't attack. Neither can anyone explain why one of the lions suddenly fell as if some invisible force struck it from behind.

Before anyone even knew, the battle was over. All eyes were staring in awe at the redhead who stood in front of two dead lions. It was almost as if the beasts were bowing to their emperor.

"I think I got sunburn." Kuroko crept from behind one of the lions. Only then, did the crowd realize that there were two boys in the arena.

"Tetsuya. Misdirection is a gift. It'll take you to far places."

Kuroko was never proud of his lack of presence, but it was the first thing he was ever praised for. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

"I hope we can play again on the same team someday." The redhead exited the arena and the shadow followed.


	3. Second Life

**I personally feel that the second life has a little more meaning to it, so I hope you like it. (Reviews are greatly appreciated as I can get a feel at what I should be aiming towards next.)**

* * *

Second Life

"It's the twins!" the girls squealed as the two blue-haired boys walked in.

"They look the same. I can't tell them apart."

"It's easy. Look at their eyebrows. The friendly-looking one is Kuroko. The sinister-looking one is Aomine."

"They look very similar, but they are complete opposites. Kuroko is very kind and gentle."

"Not only is he handsome and adorable, he is also very successful. Ever since he was ten, he followed his father to go overseas to do business. He also won many awards for various things. There was a whole newspaper article dedicated to him. He's a gentleman."

"I heard he's engaged to the wealthy noble's beautiful daughter, Midorimi (fem Midorima)."

"Aw." The single girls all sulked at the news. "What about Kuroko's twin brother? What was his name again?"

"Aomine."

"He's bad news. When his diligent twin reads science and history books, he reads naughty magazines. He doesn't go around doing business. Instead, he stays at home to sleep and doesn't get up until late noon. The maids always complain about how messy Aomine is. I definitely don't want him as a husband." The group of young girls walked away to judge other potential husband candidates.

"Aomine-kun. Do you want some food?" Kuroko asked his twin.

"No. You can go socialize with the others. No need to stay behind with me."

"I like talking to Aomine-kun."

"Go talk to those guys over there. That's the famous scientist you always admired." Aomine pointed to the old man standing in a group with other famous people. Kuroko nodded and joined the circle that gladly welcomed the young genius.

...

"Kuroko. Why'd you drink so much? You have zero tolerance for alcohol. Just stick with your dairy products." Aomine struggled to carry his drunken twin out of the party.

"Aomine-kun. Why are we so different?" Kuroko randomly asked.

"What do you mean?" Aomine managed to get his brother into the car.

"Aomine-kun. Why do you have life so easy?"

_Easy? Heh. Says the genius who has everybody flocking to him and treating him like a prince_.

"I don't want to get married." The drunk boy truthfully confessed.

"You're drunk. Midorimi is an attractive girl. You're getting married in a few days so don't complain."

"Sure...she has an impressively overwhelming chest. But, I don't even know her. Father shouldn't randomly arrange marriages for business purposes."

"You probably just don't know you like her yet. You're always smiling when you're with her. You're happy, aren't you?"

"Aomine-kun. I can pretend just as well as you." Aomine stared at the intoxicated boy who continued rambling. "Though you act tough, you're very soft inside. "I remember that time when we were kids. Father took us both to visit a business partner's family to establish better relations.

"You're drunk."

"I'm not. I remember very clearly. The spoiled son of that wealthy family liked my toy and took it from me. When I asked for it back, he kicked me."

"And father told you to apologize for being kicked. I remember."

"No. You went and beat up the boy for me. That's why father never brings you along to business trips." Aomine looked at him. "Because of me," Kuroko finished guiltily.

"You're my brother. I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kuroko leaned close to Aomine. "I'm not happy. Not even the slightest." Kuroko fell into a deep sleep right after.

...

"Father. Is it true?"

"Aomine. This doesn't concern you."

"It has everything to do with me."

"You don't know anything."

"You arranged for my brother to marry the noble's daughter to pay off your stupid gambling debt."

"It's none of your business."

"Cancel it. Don't make him clean up your damn mess."

Father smacked Aomine coldly across the face. Before the boy could recover, the older man grabbed onto his son's face and held it firmly.

"Kuroko's fiancé's father is a powerful individual in society. No one goes against him. If his daughter wants to marry Kuroko, then Kuroko WILL marry her." The father finally released his firm grip.

"Did you even consider his happiness?"

"Money is happiness. Kuroko is marrying happiness."

"Father. You never change." Aomine stormed out.

...

"Young master," the maids all greeted when Aomine stormed through the hallways.

"Young master, Aomine." Aomine turned to his favorite maid, Momoi. She was the only one who always distinguished him from his twin brother with a single glance. "Young master Kuroko has not come out of his room since yesterday night. Should I go check on him?"

"No. I'll go." Aomine walked a few steps, but ran the rest until he reached his brother's room and quietly snuck into the room. He peered inside, but didn't see anyone. It was empty. When he turned to leave, he saw a little crack in the closed closet. Aomine made out a little figure curled up in the darkness where he sought silent comfort.

It pained Aomine to see his perfect brother at his lowest time. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

_Kuroko. You're supposed to be happy._

Aomine walked out of the room before his presence was detected by his brother. He knew Kuroko wouldn't want him to see him like that. Aomine returned to his room and leaned heavily against his closed door.

_I didn't know that being the light can be so lonely. So for once, brother, let me share your burden_.

...

When the day of the wedding finally approached, no one understood what happened. The groom was waiting and the guests were sitting patiently, waiting for a bride that never showed up.

After the news about the bride running away to be with a secret lover, the crowd disbanded. Father was furious and left with all the disappointed guests who took the time off their busy schedule to attend another political marriage. Everyone left one after another until there was only Kuroko left.

Before the last few guests exited, they gave their sincere apologies for the letdown for the groom. Kuroko, now standing alone on the elevated podium, felt anything but sorrow. In fact, it felt as if something good happened to him for once.

Kuroko returned home in the evening wearing a real smile. He knew very well that Father would most likely beat him, but even that wouldn't ruin this great day. When Momoi saw Kuroko, she rushed to the young master.

"Young master Kuroko. The master has decided to leave the mansion and will not be returning for a few weeks." Momoi responsibly reported.

Kuroko smiled. It was good news after more good news. It was as if someone was supporting him in the back all along yet he didn't notice.

"Momoi. Where is my brother? Does he know of Father's temporary absence?" Kuroko observed the maid's sudden change of expression.

"Young master Aomine is well aware. He is currently resting in his room."

Kuroko smiled and headed to tell his brother of the great news.

"Young master Kuroko. Wait." The maid's voice anxiously called. "You shouldn't go in. He is resting." Momoi shook her head.

Kuroko patted his favorite maid's head and politely dismissed her. Kuroko thought it strange that his brother would be sleeping so early and thought a little harder. Aomine-kun wasn't at the wedding. Where was he?

Kuroko entered the dim room unnoticed. He walked over to the bed where his twin brother was sleeping. A tear trickled down Kuroko's smooth pale skin. He sat down on the chair next to the bed where probably Momoi was sitting when she was tending to Aomine's injuries. Kuroko looked at his twin, but didn't see a mirror image. Aomine's entire body was covered in bruises and cuts. His body was bandaged all around-sloppily, extremely sloppily. Although Momoi was both brothers' favorite, no one ever praised her skills in taking caring of them. Bandaging was an excellent example as to why no one ever complimented the young maid's skills.

Kuroko temporarily ignored the bandages to concentrate on his dear brother.

It all started making sense. Aomine-kun wouldn't miss his brother's big day, no matter how he acted like he didn't care about him all the time.

Kuroko took Aomine's injured hand and held it lovingly in his.

_Where I've shown the brightest, you were always covered. Never once did you complain, but only supported me with everything you have. So in my next life, let me be the shadow under your light, like how you've been mine all along_.


	4. Third Life

**Long time no see. How are you all doing? I know it's been some time so thanks for coming to read. I want to introduce you to the first part of the military arc. **

* * *

Third Life

For the first time in six years, Aomine filled his strong and healthy lungs with the homely air of his tiny village. Crispy leaves brushed against his black leather boots before tumbling away on the fertile soil of his beloved hometown. His prestigious badges glistened with the glorious morning light. With each long stride, he felt his heart race faster. With each step, he was one step closer to home-where she was.

Upon reaching the doorsteps of the familiar wooden house, Aomine paused and absorbed the image that he almost forgot. The wind breezed through his short navy hair. He looked down at the little pink box sitting on the palm of his large hand and smiled. He waited six long years for this, but he knew she waited longer, much longer.

As if sensing the returning boy's strong presence, a beautiful girl stepped out from behind the walls of her home. Her bright eyes twinkled.

"Dai-chan!" The pink-haired girl threw her arms around Aomine's neck, yanking him down for a kiss on the cheek. Her soft breasts pressed closely to his and he felt his heart pounding violently against his chest.

"Satsuki..." Aomine's long fingers combed through her long silky hair. How he yearned to caress her like this in what seemed like endless days in the military. "I'm back."

Momoi's cheeks were tinted a seductive shade of pink. "Dai-chan! You were gone so long. I was so worried." The girl slowly wriggled her way out of Aomine's powerful embrace. He was in good shape before he was enlisted, but now, he was even more toned. His solid muscular build wasn't well hidden under his uniform. She noticed he was bigger and stronger from when she lost saw him. Momoi's soft pale hands stroked her childhood friend's face. "You got tanner."

Aomine's large hands instantly covered her snow white ones, giving her a short moment of surprise.

"Dai-chan. You've changed a lot."

The smiling girl looked kindly at the taller figure. He lifted an eyebrow, not fully understanding. Momoi shook her head slightly. It was only a slight change, but she noticed. Aomine was never the type to show his feelings publicly in such a manner. Perhaps he himself didn't realize his own change.

"Satsuki. I have something important I have to tell yo-"

"Aomine-kun." A familiar voice, now more mature, but still recognizable, interrupted the conversation. A thin, innocent-looking, brown-haired boy stepped out from behind the house and greeted his old friend.

"Sakurai Ryou. Didn't expect to you see around."

Sakurai smiled shyly at the taller boy. Aomine watched Momoi skip next to Sakurai and casually link her arms with his.

"Dai-chan. Join us for tea." Momoi's warm welcome was not rejected. Aomine nodded and headed into the familiar home where he used to hang around all the time.

The ceiling appeared lower than how he remembered it. Aomine stepped in with caution, ducking twice after remembering that the entrance was elevated. As he peered inside, his eyes wandered to his favorite red chair which had remained in the same place. The wooden dining table was moved to the center of the living room. Some of the furniture was new. He didn't recall ever seeing those. Other than a few alterations, Aomine didn't find anything out of the ordinary.

Aomine and Sakurai took a seat by the dining table as they both watched the blossomed beauty prepare tea. Her delicate figure moved with grace as she spun around to get three teacups from the cupboard. She carefully brought the tea tray over to where the two boys were sitting. Momoi smiled gently as she poured the hot green tea into the three cups. Only after serving her guest properly, did she take a seat.

"A...Ao...Aomine-k...kun. How was the military?" Aomine glared at the stuttering boy. "Sorry. I'm really sorry for asking. I just...I'm sorry." Sakurai bowed his head in apology, further annoying the Aomine.

"Ryou-kun. Stop doing that. You're annoying Dai-chan." Momoi laughed like an angel at the boy who started apologizing to her next. Aomine noticed Momoi's carefree and light laughing, another part of her he missed greatly. "Dai-chan. Are you a top officer?" the pink-haired girl asked as she playfully poked at the shiny badges hanging proudly above his left chest pocket.

"I'm lieutenant colonel." Sakurai gaped and Momoi gasped. Aomine impressed his two audiences. In the short time of six years, Aomine landed a position that would normally be given to qualified people twice his age.

"Aomine-kun. Are you planning to continue serving?" Sakurai asked after much encouraging from the Momoi to speak up.

"I wanted to make it to at least a colonel, but that would take another few years. Besides, I came back for a reason." Aomine's mesmerized eyes fell on the mature girl across from him. "A very important reason."

"We have something to share with you too Dai-chan." Momoi nudged the shy boy to share the news. Sakurai gulped and looked seriously at the curious soldier.

"Aomine-kun. While you were away, we sent you a letter, but you probably weren't able to read it. But Momoi and I got married last summer."

As if by confirmation, Momoi hooked her arms around Sakurai's and leaned on his shoulders.

"Dai-chan. We wished you could've came."

"..." Aomine's eyes never left the beautiful girl in front of him. He couldn't believe any of this. His eyebrows furrowed at the sudden news. His smile completely disappeared.

"Dai-chan..." Momoi wore a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"Satsuki. Walk with me." Aomine stood up and walked out to the backdoor exit. Momoi assured Sakurai that things were fine and rushed outside.

...

"Dai-chan..." Momoi reached out her thin pale arms which were pushed back from the upset soldier.

"Satsuki. Is it true? Did you and Ryou really ...?"

"Dai-chan..."

"Did you marry him?" Aomine barked furiously.

"Yes." Tears streamed down her precious face, paining the boy who caused them.

"Satsuki. Why?" Aomine needed to know. After all, he painstakingly endured the tough military life for six whole years.

"Dai-chan..."

"Is there anything else you can say? Do you know? Every day in these six years, all I did was train and train so that I could come back to you as fast I can. Now, I'm done. And what do I find?" Aomine's anger pierced the poor girl crying in front of him.

"Dai-chan. Have you ever considered how I felt?" Momoi's emotional words startled the enraged boy. Aomine's face scrunched up in pain when he imagined the lonely years his beloved childhood friend spent alone. "I don't care for your military titles and honors you receive. I just want Dai-chan!"

"Then why'd you go off and marry Ryou?" Aomine became angrier.

"Because I couldn't wait forever!" Momoi wiped away the last tears running down her face. "In the last six years, never once did you return any one of my ninety-eight letters. In these four years, you never came back to visit. I spent everyday worrying about you. Did you know? Do you know how that feels?"

"Then do you still love me?" Momoi did not expect Aomine's sudden question.

"I'll always love you." Momoi looked deeply into the taller boy's dark blue orbs.

"Then choose me." Confidence burned in his eyes with a slight hint of unfamiliar arrogance.

"No." Momoi extinguished any hope Aomine held inside. "I'm married."

"Satsuki." Aomine's firm hands gripped the girl's thin frame. "I love you."

"Dai-chan. During the years you were gone, waiting became unbearable. There were days when I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat properly, couldn't live. That was when Ryou taught me to see the beauty of life again. Do you understand Dai-chan?"

Aomine's face scrunched up as he put all his strength into suppressing tears from surfacing. His voice shook as he asked his final question.

"Will you follow me or not?"

"I can't."

Those words were all he needed. Aomine nodded as he turned and blinked away the annoying tears. He resumed his usual calm composure and turned to leave.

"Satsuki." Aomine had his back facing the crying girl. "I can't congratulate you and Ryou. But I hope you find what I couldn't give you."

Momoi watched silently as the distant figure in the military uniform leave once again from her life.

"Dai-chan. I still love you. That's why I'll always be watching over you and making sure you're doing what you're supposed to. You'll always have a place in my heart, whether it's this life or the next or even the one after that." Momoi knew her soft whispers wouldn't ever be heard, but this was a vow only she needed to know.

...

"Colonel Akashi. Lieutenant Colonel Aomine has returned."

"Call him in." The stoic redhead patiently waited as his secretary invited the absent soldier into his quarters.

Minutes later, the summoned soldier arrived. Akashi analyzed the broken boy standing in front of him. It was only a few days when he last saw him, yet he seemed like an entirely different person. There was no longer any life in his eyes. The omniscient colonel dismissed his secretary and only spoke when the two were alone.

"Daiki." Akashi's paralyzing eyes fell on the taller boy.

"Why did I work so hard?" Akashi waited for his devastated friend to continue. "What did I do with these six years?" Aomine covered his face with his gloved hands.

"You fulfilled your required service and achieved more than your peers."

"And for what? All I wanted was to go home quickly to her. But falling for her is the worst feeling. It's more severe than all the cuts and bruises, aches and sores I received in the military. I have no purpose."

"Then find one." Aomine took Akashi's advice neutrally, neither taking heed nor forgetting. Aomine straightened up, saluted, and walked out of the tent.

...

"Colonel Akashi. Lieutenant Colonel Aomine did not show up for the meeting today. This would make it the third time this month. Do we need to send a warning?"

"Let him skip. It's the least he deserves."

The confused secretary looked at her distant boss.

"Colonel. Are you sure?" the female secretary asked to confirm.

"I was the one who convinced him to not return until he fulfills his service term." Akashi noticed his secretary's pitiful expression. "It would he a lost to the military for losing such a valuable asset."

"With all due respect, Colonel. But if Lieutenant Colonel acts the way he does, wouldn't the others be influenced?"

"People know where they stand. Daiki has a right to act arrogant because he has the skills to be."

The girl nodded but before leaving, she turned to the composed redhead.

"Colonel Akashi. I agree with your actions. I'll call Major Midorima over. The shogi board is right under the desk."

It wasn't a coincidence that she, from the big group of willing recruits, was chosen to be the authoritative colonel's secretary.

...

Aomine looked out at the calm lake. He didn't care that he was skipping another day. Nor did he even consider that his unit was waiting for his orders. He slid out the crushed pink box from his pocket. He knew there was no more need for a ring. The boy hurled the light object into the wide waters. He smirked at the useless feelings he threw away along with the trivial box. This was better. The carefree soldier returned to his unit after lifting the heavy burden of heartache.

"Lieutenant Colonel Aomine," the familiar girl greeted.

"You. Help me dispose of these. Thoroughly." Aomine shoved a heavy box of envelopes into the girl's hands. "All of them."

The girl nodded and watched as the unaffected soldier resume to be his arrogant self. Instead of heading directly to the furnace, she dropped by to inform Akashi of the recent interaction with Aomine. Akashi ordered her to carry out her assigned task and she did so obediently.

The female secretary sighed as she prepared to throw the last letter into the furnace.

"None of these were even opened."

With that, she tossed the last letter into the burning flame where the last words of "I love you, Dai-chan" turned into ashes.

* * *

**I hope you guys understood the two messages here. That is, the reason for Momoi and Akashi's relationship with Aomine. Let me know what you think. Too simple? (But isn't simple beautiful) [Why'd I even ask .]**


	5. Third Life (2)

**This is part two of the Military Arc starring Kuroko and Kise. Guess starring Hanamiya Makoto.**

* * *

Third Life (2)

"How much do you want?" The cocky blonde stared rudely at the redheaded colonel. "I can give you as much money as you need so transfer me."

The redhead shot a deathly glare at the spoiled rich boy who only recently joined the military. He acknowledged that the blonde had potential, but there was no time to deal with such insolence.

"No." The colonel's answer was final.

"Do you even have eyes?" The arrogant blonde blurted out. "I have so much potential and you're placing me under the nameless fail of a warrant officer?"

"I am never wrong in my decisions." Colonel Akashi answered emotionlessly with a straight face.

"Well you're wrong on this one. I demand a transfer to Lieutenant Colonel Aomine's unit."

"Request denied."

"Why do I have to train under Officer Kuroko?" Kise slammed his hand on Akashi's sturdy desk.

"Prove you're better than Kuroko Tetsuya and I'll transfer you to any unit of your choice." Akashi's heterochromatic eyes looked at Kise indifferently.

"Deal." The determined blonde saluted and dismissed himself with a triumphant grin.

...

"Reporting." The late blonde strolled in lazily into the small training quarter.

"You're late." The pale and shorter captain appeared stealthily behind the unsuspecting soldier.

"Am I?" Kise asked sarcastically. He was implying that there was no one else to compare his tardiness. He was the one and only student training under Officer Kuroko.

"Please don't be late next time." The kind officer motioned for his conceited student to follow.

Kise stared at the shorter figure he was following. He didn't understand how such a weak-looking, frail-framed boy could make it to a soldier, much less an officer. Kise deemed himself superior and it irritated him that he was wasting his time with timid and unestablished Officer Kuroko.

After demonstrating a grand sense of patience for a week, Kise couldn't tolerate it anymore. He couldn't bear the fact that he was physically more capable than his supposed "leader" in every existing field of training. It was plain right humiliating to be part of Kuroko's unit. Unlike the other soldiers who flaunted their league's uniforms and walked out together in groups, he was stuck by himself in a phantom's unit. As a result, Kise was almost always distracted and didn't heed his superior.

Whenever Kise found free time, he would hop over to other units and "copy" their abilities. He watched, processed, and memorized every single training regime and then miraculously produced a stronger and improved version. He didn't plan on learning anything from his "captain" so he would often skip his training and spy on others instead.

One day while studying Lieutenant Colonel Aomine's elite unit, a troublesome solider jogged over. Kise recognized him from afar. He was the son of his father's assistant, Hanamiya.

"If it isn't 'Master' Kise." The unwelcomed visitor feigned a bow. "Didn't expect to you see you here." His intentional taunting tone vexed the blonde who ignored him. Seeing no immediate response from Kise, the bored soldier tried again.

"Heard you made it into Officer Kuroko's unit." When Hanamiya caught Kise's sudden change in expression, he knew he hit the right spot. "Guess rich kids can't get anywhere without their father's backing, huh?"

That hit it. Kise, even more than being a part of Kuroko's unit, hated being called a good-for-nothing rich boy. He especially didn't that person telling him. Unable to hold in his bottled rage any longer, Kise flung a violent punch right across his enemy's face, knocking him hard onto the floor.

After seeing blood dripping from his lips, the Hanamiya pounced onto Kise, bringing both men down on the muddy floor. Both soldiers landed a few punches on each other and when it seemed like Kise was going to win, a few other soldiers from Aomine's unit threw themselves in and prolonged the quarrel.

It was not until Major Midorima arrived when the fight was broken up. Aside from one of Aomine's underlings sustaining major injuries from Kise's violent swings, the remaining participants suffered only minor scratches and bruises. As a memoir of the battle, Kise received a deep three-inch gash right above his right eyebrow, scarring his once-model like face. Hanamiya received a fresh scratch on his neck, barely missing the main vessel.

When the basic first-aid was performed, the troublemakers were transported from the medical firm to the detention office where they waited for their punishments. And for the first time since Akashi became colonel, the detention office was filled with people.

...

After waiting about an hour, a soldier came to make a few announcements. All reckless soldiers would be immediately demoted and transported to a front line base.

No one wanted to be in the front line, but they should have considered that before engaging in the quarrel. The culprits helplessly sat and waited for the vehicle to transport them away from their base.

The three soldiers from Aomine's unit only kept their heads low. After all, ever since the war started, mortality rates had been increasing. They formed the inner most defense, but desperate times has struck. And getting themselves transported to fight front line is no different from volunteering to be the first shields of the war. Thus, the news rendered all of them speechless. But after a little longer of sitting and deciding that their fate was sealed, Hanamiya had to throw in something to spite the blonde.

"Heh. Even if you get sent to the front line, your father would just bail you out. That's what being a rich boy's all about."

Kise honestly didn't have the energy to retort back. In fact, he didn't even understand why Hanamiya was always targeting him.

"Hey." Kise looked gravely at Hanamiya who had a similar look on his face. "I got sent to the military because my father was accused of fraud."

Hanamiya looked at Kise in surprise. Suddenly, a tiny feeling of satisfaction trickled into his cold heart. Before he could say anything else, a soldier fastened tight cuffs around the tall boy's wrists and pushed him into the back of a truck.

When it was Kise's turn to be cuffed, he didn't struggle like the other two soldiers aside from Hanamiya. The blonde simply stood still, basking in the relaxed feeling he felt. Kise couldn't describe it, but he felt victorious in a way. For the first time, he fought on equal ground, without his father's backing. He knew that it wasn't something to be rejoicing about in this situation, but he couldn't hide the grin on his face.

_At least I got something out of this._

Kise obediently walked as the soldier nudged his back with the end of his rifle. The blonde was about to step into the truck when an unexpected person appeared.

After much trouble of finding out the news, contacting Major Midorima, and then visiting Colonel Akashi, Kuroko located his sole student. The tiny officer handed a copy of Colonel Akashi's decree to excuse Kise to the soldier escorting his student. Scanning the decree, the soldier released Kise who stared in surprise at Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded in gratitude to the soldier and walked away. Kise, unable to overcome his shock at the appearance of his mentor, followed silently. He never expected his quiet captain to show up and be his savior.

"Why'd you come?" Kise asked when they were back at Kuroko's headquarters. He couldn't understand why he would even come to look much less help.

"Unlike me, you have the charisma to be noticed. No need to draw attention to yourself through such silly methods. Work hard and you'll surpass and not just copy." Kuroko looked at Kise. And for the first time, Kise felt the power in his usually weak captain.

After seeing small tears roll down Kise's cheeks, Kuroko knew he understood. Accomplishing his goal, Kuroko straightened up in his neat uniform and linked his hands behind his back. "Clean up. Training begins in half an hour."

"Yes, sir!" Kise responded with both enthusiasm and respect and rushed energetically out, ready to start anew.

...

Day after day, Kise arrived earlier and earlier, to the point that he would occasionally barge into Kuroko's room before the captain himself was even fully awake. A few times he would laugh and tease Kuroko for his bed hair.

The advisor and student gradually built on their relationship that only grew stronger with time. Kise's improvement was fast-paced and unbelievable. Many commented that it was a miracle.

But it wasn't a miracle. Kuroko knew that. After all, he was the one who watched his blonde student grow from an ignorant and arrogant soldier to a mature and respectable captain.

When the day came when Kise graduated from Warrant Officer Kuroko's guidance, the blonde didn't want to leave. In fact, he tried reapplying to stay with the little shadow. But alas, Akashi always seemed to disagree with his proposals.

A week after establishing his independence as a Major, Kise realized that Kuroko had already adopted a new student: hotheaded troublemaker Kagami Taiga. At first, the blonde was jealous, but he saw his old rebellious self in the redhead. He knew that only Kuroko would be able to tidy him up and so he left it at that.

Soon after, Kise found his best friend, Kasamatsu who happened to be one of the other Lieutenant Colonels aside from Aomine. Kasamatsu took an interest in the potential boy and even asked him to join his league. And of course, under the encouragement of his former captain, Kuroko, Kise finally accepted the offer.

...

A year had passed and Kise Ryouta was a name that no soldier did not recall. Not only was he well loved by his fellow soldiers, he was the spokesperson whenever the military needed the funding of the nobles. There was no denying that he was hit with women, both young and old.

When things seemed to be going great for Kise, he, of all people, knew something would eventually bring down the mood. His prediction was accurate because in the following season, he received a visit from his adored Kuroko.

...

At the break of dawn, when the sky was still dark, Kise was greeted with a light, easily missed knock outside his headquarters. He opened the door to a pale little figure with messy light blue hair standing out in the snow.

Kise thought it strange that his former captain would visit on his own. It was usually Kise who would bring baskets of love and food to "Kurokocchi" at his headquarters. Having Kuroko visit unannounced was something worth worrying about.

As Kuroko walked inside the warm room of his former student, he looked up and smiled. Kise couldn't find the right words to tease his shorter captain. He was too preoccupied with preparing himself for the dreaded news he knew Kuroko had come to relay.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko began slowly, "It's winter."

"I know that..." Kise trembled with those simple words. He dug his nails in his own hands that he folded neatly behind his back.

"I'm going to the front line now." Kuroko continued to wear the same warm smile that, for the first time, didn't bring happiness to Kise.

"Why did it have to be you?" Kise cast his eyes down on the floor. "That stupid lottery must have been rigged." Seeing no sign of sorrow in Kuroko, but unable to prevent his departure, Kise had an idea.

"Kurokocchi. Wait here." Kise threw on his winter coat and shoved himself into his combat boats, still wet from yesterday's gruesome training out in the snow.

"No." Kuroko ordered authoritatively.

"Kuroko. I can-"

"As your captain, I demand you to stay here. You will not volunteer yourself to be in the front line. I don't need you there."

Kise recognized those eyes. Kuroko looked at him with the same determination back when he was still training under him. The blonde understood. He quickly grabbed the pair of black gloves from his desk and shoved it into Kuroko's hands.

"When we meet again, I want no one but you, to be my teacher again." Kise looked seriously into Kuroko's lighted eyes.

"As many lives as it takes."

* * *

A/N: Personally I have nothing against Hanamiya, but I let him play the evil role. Sorry if anyone didn't like it.

**I recently read back on all the chapters of this story and it hit me that Akashi is the only one in all four chapters. There is also a super high chance he's playing the lead in the next chapter. Stay tuned ~**


	6. Third Life: Special

**Again, this story is part of the military arc. Since this is supposed to be back then, please excuse the fact that females are not allowed in the military. **

* * *

Third Life: Special

_"Get out of here!" the older boys spat out. One boy picked up some dirt and launched it at the smaller child._

_"Girls should stick with combing their hair and wearing funny dresses!" All the boys surrounding the short girl laughed. "Go cry somewhere else girly!"_

_"I'm Takao Kazunari! Don't call me anything else!" Six year-old Takao launched her little fist at the leader of the gang of boys. Much to everyone's surprise, she landed a solid punch on his face, knocking the poor boy unconscious._

_When the people came out to settle the commotion, the injured boy's parents lashed out at the defenseless girl. When people interrogated the group of kids about the scene, no one dared answer. With no one on her side, Takao quietly endured the scolding of the adults._

_"Kazunari! Why are you always causing problems?" One adult poked her finger forcefully at Takao's head. The older woman violently pulled Takao to look at the refined girls staring at her in disgust. "You should be playing with them. You should be clean and pretty like them." When Takao looked away, the older woman continued her rant. "Stupid child. How many times does it take to teach a stupid child to understand something so simple?"_

_"Don't take out your anger on her," a voice interrupted._

_The furious adult turned to see a little green-haired boy approaching. He coolly tilted his glasses._

_"Just because your child is stupid, don't take out your anger on her." Midorima reached out both his hands and released the adult's tight grip on the young girl. "What would people think if word got out that you were hurting a little defenseless child?"_

_The adult glared down at the calm and unaffected boy. After considering her own position, the older woman dropped the subject and angrily marched away._

_Believing his mission was accomplished, Midorima turned to walk away only to be stopped by a little voice._

_"I'm not 'little' and 'defenseless.' Get that straight, Shin-chan!" Takao yelled._

_Midorima snorted and continued walking, ignoring Takao's serious statement. The girl ran and pushed the unsuspecting boy to the ground. She brought her fists up in the air, preparing for a fight._

_When Midorima regained his composure and stood up, he professionally dusted off the dirt from his clean clothes and picked up his lucky item from the ground._

_"My little frog pot is crushed." Midorima shook his head in disappointment. "Now I need to get a new one." He turned in the direction of his favorite shop._

_"Shin-chan!" Takao screamed, scaring everyone on the scene. "You're mad I broke your toy right? Why aren't you fighting back? Scared?"_

_"First, my lucky item is not a 'toy.' Second, yes, I'm mad. The frog pot was quite expensive. And third, I'm not scared," Midorima responded plainly._

_"Then why aren't you fighting back?" Takao challenged._

_"You're a girl."_

_Takao watched silently as Midorima nonchalantly walked away and entered a shop. If anyone told her those words, she wouldn't care. But because it was Shin-chan, whom she secretly respected, said those words, it stung and lingered painfully for many years._

...

"Takashi!"

"Sir!"

"Takamori!"

"Sir!"

"Takao!"

"What? AH. No. I mean, sir!"

Major Midorima walked over to the average height, short black-haired soldier in front of him. He examined the new recruit up and down before continuing through his list of soldiers.

After calling all one hundred names from his list, Midorima walked in the front and announced the training schedule. Midorima then ordered his soldiers to begin warm-up drills.

Midorima carefully analyzed his unit's skills and assets. For the most part, he had positive feedback on his new soldiers, but like every batch of trainees, there were always the "bad eggs."

Even as Major Midorima approached the sweat-filled training ground, the exhausted soldier sprawled out on the floor did not attempt to make an effort to get up. The intense heat of the sun knocked her half-conscious and the sudden shade provided by the captain relieved a fraction of the stress on Takao's body.

"Get up, soldier!" the major barked authoritatively at the lazy soldier.

"Not yet, sir... I'm still tired..." Takao whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

"Soldier!"

It wasn't that Takao was disrespectful. But it just so happened that she was really tired. And so she fell asleep on the spot and miraculously blocked out every single word, criticism, insult, and foul language coming out of Midorima's mouth.

The drained Takao finally awoke at the splash of ice-cold water on her face. She violently shook her cropped hair to fling out the water clinging stubbornly onto her bangs.

"Who poured this water on me?!" Takao exploded. "It's freakin' winter!"

"I did," Midorima proudly announced. "I did."

"I have never met such a cruel captain."

"And I have never seen such a lazy soldier." Midorima looked sternly at the boisterous soldier. "And I will not tolerate such a low-class soldier to stay in my unit."

Takao immediately quieted down. She vowed to show him, to prove to Shin-chan, that she was just as good as any other boy out there. She endured long hours of practice, harsh training, sneaking out at night, and studying in the mornings to accomplish her lifelong goal: run away from home to join the military to prove her own worth as a girl. Ironically, she must disguise herself as a boy in order to fulfill her objective.

She couldn't let that all go to waste over a stupid quarrel. Thus, Takao apologized and kept her head low. Midorima scanned his soldier's familiar face. He couldn't quite recall where he may have met this individual before, but something told him that they were once acquaintances.

"What's your name again?" Major Midorima questioned.

"Takao! Sir!" Takao shouted loud and clear. She was glad that her voice was naturally deeper than the other girls who she was constantly told to imitate and befriend.

Midorima calculated in his head for a few minutes before openly motioning the troublesome soldier to follow behind him. Takao obediently followed the boss to where the military vehicles and tools were stationed. Takao stared in awe at all the advanced technology.

"From today on, you are to transport me in this." Major Midorima stood aside and smiled. "I made this myself."

Every ounce of Takao's happiness slipped the minute she laid eyes on the atrocious piece of invention in front of her.

"You can't be serious."

"Of the hundred new soldiers, you're the least competent. I don't even understand how you even got into my elite unit. But since you did make it into my unit, I shall train you appropriately."

"By using that wagon?" the disappointed girl whimpered.

"Rickshaw. Not wagon. Rickshaw. Repeat after me Takao. Rickshaw."

"Rickshaw. Sir! Rickshaw..." Takao fought to suppress tears of humiliation.

...

Thus, Takao with the rickshaw, arrived at every beck and call of Major Midorima. Due to her handwork and endless effort, the girl survived from winter to spring to summer and to fall, all the while moving up in ranks. Takao was given more tasks, responsibilities, and eventually authority. But despite her current position as the right hand soldier of Major Midorima, she continued to pull the rickshaw, in rain and shine, everyday without fail.

Most things were going smoothly for Takao until she was sent on a sudden mission. This was a secret mission assigned to a few elite military soldiers personally selected by Colonel Akashi.

One night prior to the confidential departure to the front line to deliver a classified letter, Midorima paid an expected visit to Akashi's headquarters.

When Midorima walked into the office of the redheaded colonel, he was motioned to take a seat. The green-haired soldier dipped his head slightly and planted himself across from his superior.

"Recently, our actions have been too easily predicted by our enemies." Midorima nodded in agreement.

"Shintarou, we have a traitor." Akashi gave Midorima a moment to let the information sink in before giving his order, "You are to participate on this mission. Locate the traitor."

The two strategists knew that if the enemy predicted any more of their movements, the front line would not hold. Midorima stood up and saluted. He would not fail this mission even if it meant taking down the people he trusted.

"You also know what you must do." Akashi stared at Midorima who understood his second mission.

...

The mission commenced and the small group of soldiers was sent out to deliver the classified letter holding the plans and strategies for the current war. Midorima secured the letter in a case under his supervision in which he buried underneath his clothes chest in his office. He made sure that only five of his most trusted people knew of its whereabouts: Taisuke, Kiyoshi, Shinsuke, Haizaki, and finally Takao.

It took three days to transport the letter. Midorima slept easily through the two days, but was on the lookout on the night of the third. He knew that the traitor would come out of desperation. And indeed, he was correct.

According to his calculations, the renegade barged into Major Midorima's room shortly after the leader exited the bedroom. Within a minute, Midorima immediately called for the assembly of all officers, forcing the traitor to appear to escape suspicion. Much to everyone's misfortune, the captain ordered for a full-body search of every soldier present and to take special care on those who arrived late.

This proved to be a major problem for the sleep Takao who took a little longer to pull on her clothes. After all, it was sleeping hours. Takao thought long and hard as the search crew patted her fellow comrades down from head to toe, not sparing any body parts. Never good with pressure and afraid that she'll be found out, the poor girl hastened her breathing and perspired heavily; thus, attracting the most suspicions.

"Every single soldier must be searched! Please raise your arms high in the air or we'll have to remove your clothes!" one soldier imitated his superior who had just finished stripping down an unwilling soldier. "Even you, Takao!"

Takao shook her head violently. It'll all be over if they found out. Who was that oaf who had to try and steal the stupid piece of important document? The worried girl cursed repeatedly inside her head.

"If you refuse to cooperate, we will put you under arrest and charge you of assisting in the theft!" Takao shook her head even more violently, unable to find a better way to react to the situation.

Suddenly, on the side of the other gate, a deserter ran. Takao's eyes widened in horror and disdain. If only the fool ran earlier, then she wouldn't have to be under suspicion.

The entire crew panicked over the sudden disorder, but Major Midorima gave quick instructions. He only allowed his main officers to pursue the viper. Heeding his orders, Takao joined in for her last mission under Major Midorima.

...

Haizaki, the culprit, managed to injure two pursuers before falling to Takao Kazunari who jumped him after Taisuke Outsubo served as decoy. Midorima ordered for the traitor to be transported back to the main sector to receive interrogation and punishment from the head colonel.

Kiyoshi and Shinsuke were rushed to the hospital with Taisuke at their side. Takao wanted to tag along, but was stopped by Major Midorima who had a few words to exchange.

"Takao!"

"Sir!"

"You are officially off my unit and dismissed from serving the military!" Midorima looked straight ahead, concealing all traces of regret.

"What? Why?"

"You have failed to dutifully obey orders." Midorima looked down on the floor, this time letting a gloomy expression slip out.

"I do not comprehend, sir!" Takao shouted back, trying her best to control herself. "I have not done anything wrong, sir!"

"You failed to cooperate when we conducted our search, soldier! Do you hear me, soldier?"

"Yes sir! No sir!" Takao was ready to defend herself. "I caught the true culprit, sir!"

"Can you truly say that you have obeyed every single rule of the military?"

"Yes, sir!"

Midorima glared at Takao who knew she couldn't lie.

"No sir!"

"Then as of today, the military no longer requires your service. Takao Kazunari, you are dismissed!"

"Why? Why... every time? I trained harder than I ever could imagine every single day. I vowed to be acknowledged as more than just a girl." Takao couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. "So why wouldn't you even give me a chance? Why, Shin-chan?"

Midorima waited for his comrade to regain her composure. He didn't have to wait long. Takao was always the resilient type: that was what he remembered most about her—that was also what he liked most about her.

"I do acknowledge you." Midorima looked seriously at the girl in front of him.

"If you do, let me stay in the military."

"I can't do that." There was silence for a while until Midorima spoke again. "You know why."

"If I was a boy, I'd show you." Takao swallowed her anger.

"I know." Midorima's honesty shocked the girl. Strange thing was, she felt herself blush slightly. "But for now, isn't being Takao Kazunari enough?" Takao secretly smiled and nodded. She accomplished her goal: have Midorima acknowledge her.

Midorima then walked ahead and motioned for the girl to follow after him. After walking for a few minutes, he turned back to see the girl who was still lagging behind. Much to his displeasure, the green-headed major ordered for his childhood friend to sit still and wait.

A few minutes later, Midorima arrived with his daily vehicle and helped ankle-swollen Takao onto the beloved rickshaw.

"You're so slow. Maybe you're the one who needs to build your upper body strength."

"Shut up, Takao! This is your job! I'm never doing this again!"

"Don't be a Grinch, Shin-chan!"

"Ugh. Don't call me that." Midorima wiped a sweat off from his face. He had to admit, he was genius. The rickshaw did demand a lot of strength and was a good source of training.

"But I'm not seeing you after this. Might as well call you what I'm comfortable with. Shin-chan~" And so Takao sang his captain's name all the way until the morning of his departure.

...

Takao was surprised when his former commander came to send her off. In fact, he brought along a little unexpected present.

"What is this? Cranberry juice?" Takao peered inside the glass Midorima patiently held out.

"Don't be stupid Takao." Midorima handed a knife to the girl.

"Shin-chan. Do I really have to kill myself for sneaking in as a boy?"

Midorima shoved the glass into her right hand and poked her left hand with the knife. He held it just above the glass so that her blood fused with his.

"Drink."

"Is it poison? I think I prefer the knife death."

"Shut up, Takao. Drink." And so the ex-soldier closed her eyes and took a big gulp.

"I acknowledge you as a brother." Midorima then drank from the cup. And for the first time, in a long long while, smiled gently at Takao.

"Shin-chan." Takao was getting unnecessarily teary again.

"Don't call me that."

"But that was really cool."

"Of course."

"Oh! You're turning red!

"Well...of course...what else do you think happens when you drink a cup of blood and water?"

"Sure...Shin-chan~"

After a few more exchanges of light bicker, Takao patted his favorite captain on the back and headed off in his direction. But right before he was fully out of view, Takao turned back and flashed a smile to Midorima-a smile that secured their everlasting friendship.

* * *

**Please consider this as an early Christmas gift, Sauara-chan. When I first saw your request, I was so excited. That was my first request. Then after awhile, I was a little afraid of what to write. I wasn't sure if you wanted something sad or humorous or happy or this or that. But in the end, I decided to settle with what I'm comfortable with. I hoped you enjoyed it. I also wanted to thank you for sticking with this story for so long and I hope you'll be able to enjoy what'll be coming.**

**To my dear readers: I hope I did not disappoint. I also hope that you guys didn't mind that I stuck with the military theme. For those who were hoping to see Akashi play the lead, well, I'm going to work on that. Akashi lead is my plan for Fourth Life (for now). Thank you for giving this story a chance and have a Merry Christmas (in case I don't get to update by then).**

**And by any chance if you're interested, I've recently uploaded some (extra) information about this story on my profile. It's not related to the story itself, but I share some facts about the forming of this (not like it's particularly interesting or anything).**

**-Ciao su**


	7. Fourth Life: Akashi's Story

**Hey everyone! Been forever since my last update, I know. But I'm finally able to present Akashi's story! I'm actually really happy about that. I think (not sure) I changed my style of writing just a little. Haha. Hope it doesn't bore. Thank you for those bothering to come back even though it's been like forever. You have no idea how appreciative I am of that. For the new buddies, welcome to the circle :P**

**I guess I would like to dedicate this to the 2 year anniversary of this story (7/31/16 now). few days away from the actual but close enough. :)**

* * *

Fourth Life: Akashi's Story

If the air did not stink of perspiration and rotting flesh, it was filled with the putrid stench of urine sticking on the peeling paint walls of the structures lining the crowded street. Even so, there was never a shortage of the hustle and bustle that filled the street with chaos and confusion. For in the mornings, the stores were stormed by women fighting for the leftover batch of groceries rejected by the royalty and nobility. The husbands of these desperate women would be either watching the family store or working diligently on crafting what might hopefully grant them a few tokens to buy their next meal.

Merchants would ever so often wander into this poverty-stricken neighborhood where they would spare their useless goods for half the price they would normally exchange for. And after so, stop by at the only inn in the entire destitute town village. And this inn, to utmost maintain its attractiveness to their rare and searching customers, offers more than just the literal sleeping services. For all men who do choose to make a temporary residence at the inn do so with an ulterior motive.

There were two floors at the inn. The first floor housed the restaurant bar. The second were where the rooms hid. Not one of these rooms had locks on them for all the customers would leave them unlocked anyways as they waited for their prostitute to come visit—night or day as it made no difference in the little town.

Finally, there was the cellar, enough only to fit six large barrels of wine. This was not actually worth mentioning as there was not nearly as much wine to hold, because if there were, it would have already been stolen. So instead, the cellar was used to house the garbage—the bastard son of one of the prostitutes. The mother was one with long flowing red hair, quite a looker who seduced many of the men who came to visit. And when she died from childbirth—birthing the child of a one-night-stand—the innkeeper felt it only wise to raise the child until he reached the right age and sell him for a handsome price to compensate for the tragic loss of his prostitute slave girl.

That was the plan, until the bastard child—Akashi was his name—grew up ill, weak, and unwanted. The innkeeper would have thrown him to the streets long ago, if not for his strange eerie gaze that most likely had something to do with his dark eyes that one can argue was burgundy. This trait coaxed the innkeeper to keep him a while longer in hopes of a buyer who would be interested in the boy's unnatural red-tinted eyes.

This boy, though malnourished and underfed, dressed in rags and covered in grime, was not weak as the innkeeper thought. He had tremendous hope, surging him with a certain optimism and granting him an explosive imagination despite only knowing the world through the tiny barred air hole that spared him a ray of light when the sun rose in the mornings. His hope funded his will to live on, told his body to suffice with the fist-sized stony bread tossed to him every other night, forced his wounds to heal after each beating from his master for being a sickly leech.

It was also his boundless supply of hope that first attracted the attention of the golden-eyed demon, roaming the streets to hunt for his next victim. The clogged corner of the inn emitted a sweet aroma that carried over to the curious demon who immediately suspected fresh young meat. He was right, as he expected, when he peered down at the stick-like red-haired being.

The golden-eyed demon slipped through the bars and reappeared only inches from his prey. Young Akashi held the demon with his inquisitive stare, void of terror, an unusual reaction noted the demon. Interesting, indeed.

The boy with the red eyes reached out a narrow bony finger and touched the horn protruding from the captor of his stirring excitement. His touch then drifted to the little demon's fangs. The sharpness slit the weak skin covering Akashi's chapped fingers. It bled, but still, seeing red was not enough to stop the agog child from wanting to touch the long claws of the inhuman-like boy in front of him.

The demon did not flinch for he did not see it fit if the human had yet to do so. He noticed the boy drop his hand before grazing his cat claws like he had done so with his horn and teeth. Golden eyes watched as the weary boy once again lifted his fingers but drop them. He was indeed weak the demon thought.

_This weak child_, the demon thought aloud before lifting one of his fingers and drawing a line across the surface of the boy's hornless forehead. Blood materialized on the trail left by the demon's touch.

_Cry. Cry loud._ And the demon boy grinned as he waited. But crying never came.

Akashi covered his bleeding forehead with one hand and looked up at the golden-eyed stranger. He offered a big smile for his missing-the-two-front-teeth mouth. There were dark purple spots in his gum. Perhaps the human male who reeked of alcohol sitting on the first floor was responsible, thought the demon. But even so, it was alright. The tiny boy looked of the right age to form adult teeth. The demon looked back at the boy, still grinning. It was his missing teeth that finally fetched some response.

The demon lifted his pointy finger and slipped it into the child's mouth, laying it gently onto his tongue. If he even applied the slightest pressure, it would cut and kill the child. The demon fancied the thought. Yet, the boy's unsuspecting eyes caught him off guard, and he retracted his finger.

"Your smile is weird." The demon boy took to pinching the boy's face, though thin, thankfully had some baby fat. "State your name child."

"Akashi." A glimmer shone from his red eyes. The demon reached out for the red jewel, but thought again and decided not to.

"A-ka-shi." The demon boy petted Akashi on the head. He was no more an inch taller, yet he felt right he play the older role. "Demons don't use names."

Akashi smiled dumbly and nodded. The golden eyed creature held him by the shoulders and eyed the thinner boy from head to toe. "You can be my friend," was his final decision.

At this, Akashi flashed his toothless smile and repeated, "Akashi."

The demon concluded that the boy was never taught to talk. How idiotic of the owner. If he does not teach the boy to talk, the child would make a bad slave. It was either that, or the child was mentally ill and incapable to learn. This was a possibility, the demon thought again, for no one of his right mind would smile at the mercy of a demon. It was senseless, but the naivety of the child intrigued the demon to stay just a little bit longer.

"Akashi." Both boys went on to exchange the same word, throwing in a few chuckles and smirks. Then the demon boy gone to showing off a few tricks, one of them involved scratching the walls and carving a circle and two parallel lines under it. This, he pointed at, and stated, "tree." Followed by a triangle and rectangle called a "house."

All of this, to which Akashi eagerly laughed and repeated. Even after the demon boy left and the stale bread was thrown in through the door window, and darkness assumed watch, the cramped cellar was not completely dead. Small chants of the words "tree" and "house" filled the small prison until they were replaced by the quiet lullaby of breaths that sent the child to sleep. He had never fought to stay awake that long in his life in fear of forgetting such a day.

But his worries were for naught, as the gold-eyed demon boy showed up the next day, the following day, and the day after that. There was a strange attraction between them. Akashi harbored an obvious affection for the demon's sharp horns and other inhuman features while the latter found himself growing fonder of the toothless smile that humored him so.

They greeted one another with "Akashi" as "Akashi" became their "good mornings," "goodbyes," and signal word for "happy." And then after that, would be the usual "tree" and "house" followed by more "Akashi." The golden-eyed creature never bothered to teach the boy any further as it deemed unnecessary.

Upon one visit, he noticed a massive purple bulge forcing Akashi's left eye closed. Despite the unkind distortion, the child's face lit up to greet his frequent visiting friend. The demon carefully lifted his sharp nails and made a fine cut on Akashi's eyelid, avoiding his eye, slicing only where it swelled. Blood flooded down, immediately lessening the swell at which the red haired boy exclaimed a loud "Akashi."

His demon friend offered a half-hearted smile before propping himself beside the boy on the cold stone floor.

"You are a good child. I won't let other demons get to you before the angels descend from heaven and save you." The golden-eyed creature petted Akashi when the boy tilted his head, most likely not understanding a word he said.

Indeed, even if he said the same exact thing to an ordinary human, he would not understand. It would be valueless to explain, but the demon felt like he owed it to the boy as a friend.

"I don't like angels, but one will surely come. Angels come from the sky and rescue good boys like you. They will take you out of this hole in the ground and show you the sky."

Akashi tugged at his friend who seemed to look out in the distance in a sorrowful daze. A look unfitting for his confident golden pair of jewels. When the demon caught the worry of the redhead, he decided to teach the word "angel." The child, unsurprisingly registered it quickly and carved it inside his heart, the same he had done with all the other precious words.

"I'm a demon. I can not bring you to a happy place like angels can. But I will wait together with you, until the angels come."

And wait they did. Every other day, the demon boy would grow angrier for the days of the angels' absence increased as much as the cuts and bruises arising on Akashi's frail body. The golden-eyed creature would clench his teeth, withholding his anger, only to be reminded that his mouth was bleeding by the little boy who was only happy that his friend showed up.

Day after day passed with winter creeping around the corner. Fearing his little friend would freeze to death, the demon boy taught him the word "clothes" to communicate to the innkeeper.

The kind demon returned the next day expecting a new blanket or at least an extra piece of rag to cover the freezing child, but was furious to find out that not only was there no new cloth, there was also no dinner, not even the usual crap leftovers.

Guilt immediately consumed the child demon, for demons only cause problems. But he wondered that night, while watching the child's delicate fingers became numb from cold, where the angels were.

The angels must have been too busy. Perhaps there were too many boys like Akashi. But was Akashi not already very patient? The demon did not like them, not one bit, but if Akashi could wait, he would too. So was the case until mid-winter arrived much much too soon.

The demon slipped himself into the basement, a little more loudly than usual. He had a new trick to show to Akashi and he could hardly wait. Putting a hand on the bony shoulder of the shivering child curled up like a fetus in the corner, he gave a gentle shake.

The child looked almost frozen until he turned stiffly to look at the demon friend who looked upon the ghostly sight with horror. It was only when Akashi offered a toothless smile when the demon regained his composure.

"Akashi. Father taught me how to summon fire." The demon pointed his fingers at the floor and mumbled something, and a light started flickering on the black floor. It was tiny, but enough to fascinate Akashi, motivating the boy to crawl closer to the firelight.

Akashi's smile never died as he slept comfortably next to the fire. It was that smile that had the demon boy returning the next day and building an even bigger fire to keep the boy even warmer. It appeared that the bigger the fire, the happier Akashi seemed. He rejoiced in the warmth his friend brought him every night, but what he rejoiced more was being able to see his friend more clearly in the light. He was as he imagined, no older than him, and perhaps sharing the same nose.

The demon did not understand how the fire could have made the human boy so happy as he could not feel the intensity of heat himself, but it made no difference. It was also that misunderstanding that caused a disaster.

When the demon came to visit Akashi this time, he summoned a fire hotter and bigger than usual. The flames spread and lit the straw on fire. The straw were scattered messily on the floor, linking every corner of the small prison together. As the light touched one straw, it extended to the wooden crates sitting in the opposite corner, setting the small little space into a furnace.

Unable to stop the massive fire, Akashi pounded feebly on the door. The demon cursed repeatedly. This was the time for the angels to step in. This is where they save Akashi—to make things right. But no angel flew in that night.

Only when the smell of smoke alerted some passersby loitering the streets, did someone convince the innkeeper to check the basement. The fire was extinguished as quickly as could have been managed, but the boy was a hopeless cause. He was seriously burned and barely breathing, struggling to cling to life even more now. His body was dragged out to the snow and there it laid, atop the pile of white. His eyes remained open, for he too knew where this was ending, and had to see his friend one last time.

The demon appeared stealthily escaping the notice of any human except for the dying child in front of him. He took the almost lifeless hand into his own and squeezed it, all the while, unconsciously letting hot tears stream down his face.

"Angel."

The demon boy looked around. No stupid angel. He knew it. No angel would come to the slums just to save a boy. The slums were much too bad a place for angels.

Akashi moved his little finger to respond to the squeeze and forced his signature smile. There was no blame, sadness, not even confusion in his eyes. The child knew he was dying, yet he was happy.

"Angel," the pale redhead repeated with a low inaudible voice.

It was then that the demon realized. Akashi was calling him. He had no name so Akashi must have misunderstood. He gazed quietly again on the permanent smile sitting on the dying child's face, the toothy grin he knew he would miss very much. The image that lured him back time and time again. A smile he would cry if he never saw again. A smile he learned to love.

"I am no angel for I am born demon. Yet you smile for me." This time, the golden-eyed child forced a smile, bearing his fangs, which would have undoubtedly scared any human away, but not Akashi. But again, Akashi was never like any of those weak humans. He was special. He would smile for a demon.

…

The two were inseparable, not even in death. Well, there was no need to go that far for the story does not end there.

…

A few years down the line, a prodigious omniscient boy was rumored to have gained favor with the king. He excelled in everything, from sports to politics. He did well, sharing his gained riches to the impoverished neighborhoods, providing homeless children with food and a home, and spreading smiles across the lands. People believed him an angel, yet he was rumored with a strange pair of eyes—one burgundy red and the other devilishly golden.


End file.
